Zusammen gegen die Vergangenheit
by Vilandel
Summary: Es war eigentlich eine ganz einfache Mission... eigentlich. Doch durch eine Entführung werden Cobra und Kinana mit ihrer Vergangenheit vor dem Tower of Heaven konfrontiert... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Zusammen gegen die Vergangenheit**

„Luna, Kinana! Verdammt noch mal, wo seid ihr?"

Cobra rannte weiter durch den dunklen Wald. Seit Stunden suchte er nach ihnen. Wie konnten sie nur so verschwinden? Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen. In diesem Wald konnte man sich leicht verlaufen. Cobra selber wusste nicht mehr, wo er war. Elfman, Evergreen und Erza machten sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Sicher haben sie die Diebesbande, die sie gefangen nehmen sollten, schon zum Dorf mit den vielen heissen Quellenbäder gebracht. Eigentlich wäre dies ein ganz normaler Auftrag gewesen, obwohl es der Master war, der die Gruppe bestimmt hatte, sehr zum Missfallen des Giftdragonslayers. Er war ja nun wie ein vollkommenes Mitglied von Fairy Tail angesehen, aber er bevorzugte Missionen entweder alleine oder gemeinsam mit Midnight und Luna, manchmal auch mit Laxus und Wendy. Manchmal auch mit Kinana, wenn sie gerade Zeit hatte. Doch auch wenn Erza und Evergreen die ganze Zeit am zicken waren und Elfman die ganze Zeit etwas über Männlichkeit oder so ähnlich posaunte, so musste Cobra doch zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Es hatte ihm sogar richtig Spass gemacht. Die drei waren eigentlich voraus gegangen, er war mit Kinana und Luna etwas weiter hinten. Dann waren die beiden plötzlich verschwunden. Cobra war entsetzt in den Wald zurückgerannt und dumm wie er war, hatte er nicht nach Elfman und den beiden offiziellen Feen der Gilde gerufen. Da hatte er den Salat. Gut, Elfman würde ihn verteidigen, in dem er sagte, dass ein solches Verhalten männlich wäre, aber darauf würde Cobra am liebsten verzichten. Erza und Evergreen hingegen würden ihm vorwerfen, dass er nicht genug auf Kinana aufpassen konnte. Ach, sollen sie doch reden. Am besten sollten die beiden erst aufhören über den angeblichen Feentitel der Gilde zu streiten, bevor sie selber den anderen irgendwelche Vorwürfe und Kritik machten.

Frustriert lehnte er sich schweratmend gegen einer grossen Eiche. Was sollte er nun tun? Natürlich könnte er hören, ob etwas in der Nähe wäre, aber in den letzten Stunden hatte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren können. Der Gedanke, dass Kinana etwas schlimmes zugestossen und dass Luna darin eingezogen worden war, liess ihn auf nichts anderes achten. Trotzdem beschloss er seine Hörmagie einzusetzen und versuchen, irgendwelche ungewöhnliche Geräusche aus dem Wald zu hören.

Tatsächlich brauchte es nicht lange, bis er irgendwelche Männer reden hörte. Genau gesagt über ein junges Mädchen mit lilafarbenen Haaren, die sie auf Auftrag eines adeligen Herren gefangen nehmen sollten, gegen eine sehr hohe Belohnung, die sie im nächsten Dorf (hundert Kilometer Entfernung) ausgeben wollten. Mit diesem Mädchen wurde zudem eine silbergraue Katze gefangen genommen, aber das schien dem reichen Herren ziemlich egal zu sein, diese auch gefangen zu halten. Jedenfalls hatten sie die beiden geschnappt, mit so einem magischen Stein, der diesem Auftraggeber gehörte. Wie dieser funktioniert hatte, verstanden sie nicht, aber das war diesen Leuten egal.

Cobra kochte vor Wut. Kinana und Luna wurden also entführt, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Dazu noch höchstwahrscheinlich mit irgendeinem magischen Teleportierstein. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht besser auf die für ihn wichtigsten Geschöpfe in seinem Leben aufgepasst. Schnaubend vor Wut bewegte er sich in Richtung dieser Bastarde. Er würde es schon schaffen aus ihnen raus zu kriegen, wo sie seine Kinana und seine Katze gebracht hatten. Aber eine Sache liess dennoch perplex. Was wollte dieser feine Auftraggeber – wer dieser immer auch war – von Kinana?

**xxx**

„Kinana… ich habe Angst…"

„Ich auch Luna… ich auch…"

Das silbergrau getigerte Exceedmädchen kuschelte sich noch mehr gegen die warme Brust der lilahaarigen Take-Over-Magierin. Diese presste die Katze umso fester gegen sich. Momentan war Luna das Einzige, an was sie sich halten konnte. Doch natürlich auch an die Hoffnung, dass Cobra sie bald finden und retten würde. Würde er dieses Mal auch eine Sternschnuppe reiten, um sie zu finden? Naja, das war egal, sie wollte einfach aus diesem stinkigen Loch rauskommen und sich in seinen starken Armen flüchten. Müde erhob Kinana ihren Kopf von Lunas samtigem Fell und sah ihr Gefängnis abermals genau an. Ein typischer Kerkerraum. Feucht, dunkel, unangenehm. Das einzige Licht kam durch ein kleines Fenster, dass eigentlich eher ein Spalt war. Kinana selber war an der Wand mit Eisenketten gefangen gehalten, die an ihren Fussgelenken befestigt waren. Wenigstens hatte man ihre Arme in Ruhe gelassen. Doch was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten? Warum hatte man ausgerechnet sie entführt? Das auch noch mit einem magischen Teleportierstein. Sie hatte den Auftraggeber von denen, die sie entführt hatte, nicht gesehen. Aber als sie zu dieser alten und etwas verrotteten Burg gebracht und dem Gefängniswächter übergeben wurde, hatte sie wenigstens seine Stimme gehört, als sie vor der geschlossenen Tür eines Salons kam.

„_Endlich, Liebling, werden wir uns an dieser Person rächen für all das, was ihre blosse Existenz uns gebracht hat!"_

Mit dieser Person war vielleicht sie gemeint. Hatte es etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun? Doch Kinana konnte sich nicht an die Zeit vor dem Tower of Heaven erinnern. Sie war damals noch zu klein gewesen. Und jetzt hatte sie irgendwie überhaupt keine Lust sich daran noch zu erinnern. Wenn diese Person, die diesem Mann so viel Unglück durch ihre blosse Existenz gebracht hat tatsächlich sie war, dann wollte sie nicht wissen, was passiert war. Die Lilahaarige seufzte entnervt auf. Was würde nur aus ihr werden?

_Cobra… hilf mir…_

**xxx**

Besorgt betrat Elfman das Gasthaus, das seine Gefährten und er für die Dauer der Mission als Unterkunft ausgesucht hatten. Er hatte weder Cobra, noch Kinana, noch Luna gefunden. Das war sowas von unmännlich, dass er seine Freunde nach Stunden nicht gefunden hatte. Die drei konnten jedoch nicht einfach verschwunden sein, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Irgendwo mussten sie doch sein. Doch Elfman wusste einfach nicht mehr, wo er suchen sollte. Das war doch zum verrückt werden und zudem total unmännlich. Zehnmal unmännlich. Hundertmal unmännlich. Tausendmal unmännlich. Der Take-Over-Magier machte sich wirklich grosse Sorgen um die drei.

Erza, Ever und er hatten erst gemerkt, dass Cobra, Kinana und Luna nicht bei ihnen waren, als sie Diebesbande, die sie gefangen nehmen mussten, den Dorfbewohner übergeben und die Belohnung genommen hatten. Sofort hatten sie sich aufgeteilt um die Verschwundenen zu suchen. Viele ihrer Auftraggeber haben ihnen bei der Suche auch geholfen, wofür die drei sehr dankbar waren. Sie hatten abgemacht, oder besser gesagt Erza hatte beschlossen (sehr zu Evergreens Verdruss), dass sie sich am Abend im Gasthaus wieder treffen. Falls keiner etwas findet, würden sie einfach am nächsten Tag nochmals suchen gehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde es lange dauern, bis sie ihre Freunde finden werden. Aber sie würden nicht zurück zur Gilde gehen, solange Cobra, Kinana und Luna nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren.

„Elfman, hier drüben!"

Der Weisshaarige drehte sich um. An einem Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke sassen seine zwei Weggefährtinnen. Er seufzte enttäuscht auf. Auch sie hatten die drei Verschwundenen nicht gefunden. Zumindest konnte er dies an ihren deprimierten Gesichtern erkennen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Na toll, wir sind alle drei mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen. Und was machen wir jetzt?", schnaubte Ever ärgerlich.

„Das weiss ich selber nicht! Aber wir werden sie wieder finden oder wir sind keine Magier von Fairy Tail mehr!", rief Erza wütend aus und schlug mit der Faust so fest auf dem wackeligen Holztisch, dass die Bierkrüge klirrten.

„Doch wo sollen wir bitteschön noch suchen?", fragte Evergreen und für einmal sah Elfman in ihren Augen einen verzweifelten Blick. Sie hatte Recht. Wo konnte man noch suchen? Sie hatten in der ganzen Umgebung nach ihren Freunden aufgespürt, doch nichts war zu finden gewesen.

„Entschuldigung…"

Die drei Magier von Fairy Tail drehten sich um. An ihrem Tisch war eine runzelige alte Frau gekommen, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Abwartend sah sie die drei an. Elfman zog sofort einen Stuhl vor, damit die alte Schachtel sich setzten konnte. Es war männlich, einer alten Frau zu helfen und diese da sah aus, als ob sie nicht weit von ihrem hundertsten Lebensjahr wäre. Die Dame setzte sich, strich die Röcke glatt und sprach: „Ihr habt eure Gefährten noch nicht gefunden?"

Erza, Elfman und Evergreen schüttelten betrübt die Köpfe. Die alte Dame nickte tröstend mit dem Kopf. Eine Weile lang schwieg sie, bevor sie schliesslich langsam sagte: „Ich denke, ich wüsste was mit ihnen geschehen ist."

Irritiert blickten die drei Magier von Fairy Tail die alte Schachtel an. Woher sollte ausgerechnet sie etwas wissen?

„Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr Schwierigkeiten habt mir zu glauben, meine Kinder. Aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Ihr könnt mir glauben, ich habe Kinana auf die Welt kommen sehen."

Nun starrten Elfman und die beiden Feen der Gilde die alte Schachtel mit grossen Augen an. Woher kannte sie Kinana? Die alte Frau lächelte nur und flüsterte: „Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Aber ich werde sie euch gerne erzählen…"

**xxx**

„Und wo liegt diese Burg?", fragte Cobra gefährlich leise einem den Entführer, den er am Kragen gepackt hatte. Die anderen lagen bewusstlos hier und dort, leicht verletzt. Der Giftdragonslayer hätte sie zwar alle sehr gerne umgebracht, doch dazu blieb ihm keine Zeit und ausserdem hätte dies ihm nur wieder Schwierigkeiten mit dem Rat gegeben. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch am Einfluss von Fairy Tail.

„D… Dort… die… diesem Weg… Weg… entlang… es… es ist… nur… drei… drei… dreihundert… Meter entfernt…", stotterte der Mann. Es war das erste Mal, dass er vor einem Dragonslayer stand und er hatte eine schlimme Drachenphobie. Da er aber noch leben, sich betrinken und Frauen flachlegen wollte, gab er dem Dragonslayer lieber Bescheid, wo das hübsche Mädchen gebracht wurde, dass er mit seinen Kameraden entführt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, du Bastard", knurrte Cobra und liess den Mann los, der sofort in die Brennnesseln fiel und dort laut aufschrie. Doch der Giftdragonslayer kümmerte sich nicht darum, auch wenn es seinen Ohren schmerzte. Er musste Kinana und Luna retten. Zielstrebig folgte er dem Weg, der zur Burg führen sollte. Dieser war schmal und es schien, dass kein Forster oder wenigstens Gärtner hier oft arbeitete. Es war so buschig und struppig, dass mehrmals Teile seiner Kleider an tiefen Ästen hängen blieb. Zudem rannte Cobra ohne gross darauf zu achten vor sich hin und bekam öfters immer einen Ast ins Gesicht gepeitscht. Doch ihm war dies alles komplett egal. Er musste seine Freundin und seine Katze aus diesem Schlammassel retten, koste es was es wolle. Dabei würde er auch noch profitieren, diesem ach so reichen und wohlhabenden Auftragsgeber seine Meinung zu sagen. Was erlaubte er sich auch, die Gefährtin eines Dragonslayers zu entführen?

**xxx**

Die Tür ihres Kerkers öffnete sich langsam und der Gefängniswärter kam rein. Wortlos löste er, zu Kinanas Erleichterung, die Eisenketten von ihren Fussgelenken und gab ihr zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Schmerzhaft erhob sich Kinana mit Luna in den Armen vom kalten und feuchten Steinboden auf, während der Wächter ungeduldig wartete. Schliesslich führte er sie durch die dunklen Gänge der Burg, bis zum Salon, hinter dem sie die Stimme des Auftraggebers gehört hatte.

„Geh rein", sagte der Gefängniswächter, bevor er verschwand. Zögerlich öffnete Kinana die Tür und trat ein. Der Salon war genauso feucht wie der Rest der Burg. Nur ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin liess die feuchte Luft nicht gerade bemerken. Vor dem Kamin lag ein Ohrensessel und darauf sass ein stattlicher Mann, mit schon ergrauten Haaren und einem dunklen Anzug. In seinen Augen lag so viel Hass und Kälte, dass Kinana kaum merklich zusammen zuckte und eine Gänsehaut bekam. Da bemerkte sie die Frau, die neben dem Sessel stand. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes, ziemlich mitgenommenes Abendkleid und auf ihrem Gesicht lagen unzählige Falten, obwohl sie noch einigermassen jung aussah. Sie wäre sicher trotzdem noch wunderschön gewesen, wenn sie nicht wie der Mann so viel Hass und Kälte in ihrem smaragdgrünen Blick hätte. Moment mal, smaragdgrün? Kinana erkannte erschrocken im Gesicht dieser Frau ziemlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihr selber. Wenn man hasserfüllte Blick und die Falten nicht dazu zählte. Zudem hatten die Haare der Frau die gleiche Farbe wie ihre. Konnte es sein, dass…

„Aha, du bist also die Quelle von all unseren Unglücken", zischte die Frau und riss somit Kinana aus ihren Gedanken. Luna, die sich die ganze Zeit in Kinanas Armen versteckt hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Auch Kinana fühlte sich unwohl, als sie die Stimme hörte. Was hatte sie… ihren vermutlichen Eltern bloss gemacht, dass sie einen solchen Groll gegen sie hegten?

**xxx**

„Mein Name ist Fujita. Hundert Kilometer von hier entfernt liegt eine Burg über die Ruine eines Dorfes, das vor Jahren jedoch noch bewohnt war. Der Herr dieser Burg, Edgar und seine Gemahlin, Messalina, waren stolz, doch herzlos und ohne Skrupel. Auch hatten sie nur geheiratet, weil Messalina eine Mitgift von 100 Milliarden Jewel hatte und sie selber Aristokratin werden wollte. Ich habe in der Burg gearbeitet. Edgar und seine Frau haben viele Söhne bekommen. Das war ihr ganzer Stolz. Ihrer Meinung nach waren Töchter unbedeutend und auch zu teuer, da sie ein Teil des Vermögens als Mitgift brauchten. Doch eines Tages erkrankten all die Jungen und starben. Ihre Eltern waren nicht traurig, nur wütend, dass sie nun keinen Erben mehr hatten und Messalina würde nur noch einmal schwanger werden können. Sie machten sich also daran, einen neuen Erben zu zeugen und neun Monate später erblickte Kinana das Licht der Welt. Ihre Eltern hassten sie von Anfang an, doch damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie gross ihr Hass tatsächlich war. Ich wurde ihre Amme. Ich liebte Kinana wie meine eigene Tochter. Um sie vom Hass der Eltern so oft wie möglich zu verwahren, brachte ich die Kleine jeden Tag ins Dorf, zu meiner Schwester Aiko. Sie war Witwe und Mutter eines Sohnes geworden. Erik. Den kennt ihr doch auch, oder? Jedenfalls verstanden sich Kinana und Erik seit dem ersten Blick wie keine anderen. Sie mochten sich und spielten liebend gern miteinander. So ging das drei Jahre. Bis ihre Eltern dahinter kamen. Sie hassten ihre Tochter abgöttisch, doch gleichzeitig wollten sie nichts mit dem einfachen Volk zu tun haben. Da in der Region zu dieser Zeit gerade Diener von Zeref Sklaven gefangen nahmen, verkauften sie das Dorf eben diesen. Meine Schwester starb um ihren Sohn zu retten, doch leider wurde er gefangen genommen. Zu guter Letzt heuerten sie noch einen dieser Diener von Zeref an, der ein Magier war. Ich musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie meine kleine Kinana in einer Schlange verwandelt wurde. Der Magier nahm sie mit. Am nächsten Tag verliess ich die Burg, um nie mehr wieder zurück zu kommen. Ich installierte mich in dieses Dorf, wurde Lehrerin und nun bin ich in Pension. Aber ich sah Edgar und Messalina ab und zu hier kommen, um heisse Bäder zu nehmen. Soweit ich erfuhr haben Edgar und Messalina nie bereut was passiert war, doch sie kamen bankrott. Sie wussten nicht was der Grund war, doch vor kurzem haben sie irgendwie erfahren, dass Kinana noch lebte. Sofort waren sie sicher, dass an allem Schuld war. Als sie mit euch gekommen war für den Auftrag, war ich froh sie zu sehen. Kinana ist einfach ein wunderschönes Mädchen geworden. Als auch noch gesehen hatte, dass Erik noch lebte, habe ich ein kleines Freudetänzchen gemacht. Ich war sicher, dass sie mich vergessen hatten, doch ich war einfach glücklich, dass leben konnten. Doch sagt mir, was ist aus ihnen in all diesen Jahren geworden?"

Erza, Elfman und Evergreen blickten traurig zu Boden. Sie hatten zwar gewusst, dass Cobra und Kinana eine schlimme Vergangenheit hinter sich hatten, doch das was Cobras Tante ihnen erzählt hatte, war einfach unglaublich. Wie konnten Menschen so etwas ihren Mitmenschen antun, darunter ihrer eigenen Tochter? Erza beschloss der alten Fujita zu erzählen, was alles mit ihrem Neffen und Kinana passiert war. Der Tower of Heaven, Oracion Seis, wie Cobra und Kinana sich wieder getroffen haben, ohne zu wissen wer sie waren, Kinanas Rückverwandlung und ihre Amnesie, Cobras Freilassung nach der Dracheninvasion… Die Rüstungsmagierin liess nichts aus. Fujita hörte der Rothaarigen aufmerksam zu. Sie schien nicht geschockt zu sein, dass ihr Neffe einmal ein dunkler Magier gewesen war. Oder dass Kinana sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Irgendwie schien sie es sogar zu verstehen. Nachdem Erza ihrerseits fertig erzählt hatte, schwiegen alle vier eine Weile lang, bis Evergreen schliesslich von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und rief: „Was machen wir noch hier? Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wo wir suchen sollen! Werden wir unsere Freunden diesen zwei Bastarde überlassen?"

„Genau, Ever hat Recht! Gehen wir zu dieser Burg und holen wir mit all unserer Männlichkeit die drei aus diesem Schlammassel raus!", rief Elfman und hob eine Faust in die Luft, während Erza ihre Rüstung wechselte. Alle drei rannten aus dem Gasthaus raus. Die alte Fujita hingegen blieb ruhig sitzen und nahm langsam ein Buch aus ihrer Handtasche. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die drei Magier von Fairy Tail zurück kamen und die alte Frau beschämt ansahen.

„Ähm… wo geht es genau zur Burg?"

**xxx**

Cobra war endlich in die Burg angekommen. Die Wachen am Eingangstor hatte er schnell aus seinem Weg geschafft und auch dieser komische Muskelberg, der sich vorher vor ihm gestellt hatte. Nun war in den Gängen der Burg und versuchte durch seinen ausgeprägten Hörsinn rauszufinden, wo Kinana und Luna gefangen gehalten wurden. Gleichzeitig überraschte es ihn stark, dass die Burg so feucht, verrottet und runtergekommen aussah und dass er keine Bedienstete auf seinem Weg fand. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Zudem hatte er in der Nähe der Burg die Ruine eines Dorfes bemerkt, das ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Doch woher? Cobra beschloss nicht länger darüber nachzudenken und seine Suche fortzuführen. Plötzlich hörte er hinter einer Tür Stimmen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Eine der Stimmen gehörte Kinana. Die anderen beide kannte er nicht, doch das war ihm persönlich egal. Es waren sicher die Personen, die den Auftrag gegeben haben, seine feste Freundin und sein Exceed zu entführen. Cobra hatte keine Lust, diese Personen näher kennen zu lernen, er wollte sie einfach verprügeln. Als er jedoch Anstalten machte, die Tür aufzudonnern und in das Zimmer reinzuplatzen, hielt der Giftdragonslayer in seiner Bewegung inne. Die Worte, die ausgetauscht wurden, irritierten ihn.

„_Warum habt Luna verletzt?"  
„Das geht dir gar nichts an!"_

„_Und ob es mir etwas angeht, sie ist meine Freundin!"_

„_Das ist nicht wichtig. Tatsache ist, dass du…"_

„_Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ihr bankrott gegangen seid und ihr keine Söhne habt! Ihr hingegen habt zugelassen, dass ich in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde und dass ich zum Tower of Heaven gebracht wurde! Ihr habt sogar ohne Reue das ganze Dorf diesen Sklavenhändler von Zeref verkauft habt! Habt ihr kein Herz?"_

„_Jetzt werde nicht frech, du Schlampe. Du hast es verdient. Du bist nämlich nicht nur Schuld, dass wir nun ruiniert sind und dass wir keine Söhne haben. Nein, du musstest auch noch mit einem einfachen und armen Bauernjunge deine Freizeit verbringen!"_

„_Aber ich war damals erst zwei Jahre alt!"_

„_Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Tatsache ist, dass deine einfache Existenz uns nichts als Unglück gebracht hat! Und was dieser Erik angeht…"_

„_Erik?"_

„_Unterbrich mich nicht! Dieser Erik wurde auch auf dem… wie hiess es noch gleich? Ach ja, er wurde auch auf dem Tower of Heaven gebracht. Wahrscheinlich ist er dort verrottet. Etwas anderes hat er auch nicht verdient. Er hätte nicht die Augen auf ein aristokratischen Mädchen werfen sollen."_

„_Erik…"_

Cobra hatte genug gehört. Durch diesen etwas heftigen Wortaustausch kamen ihm alte und verschwommene Erinnerungen zurück. Seine Mutter, Aiko, die ihr Leben für ihn opferte gegen die Diener von Zeref. Doch er sah auch, wie sie ihm lächelnd seinen Brei in den Mund schob. Er sah auch eine andere Frau, die, soweit er sich noch erinnerte, jeden Tag zu seiner Mutter kam. Immer nahm sie ein kleines Mädchen mit sich. Ein kleines Mädchen mit lilafarbigen Haaren und grossen smaragdgrüne Augen. Kinana! Er hatte Kinana schon vor dem Tower of Heaven. Schon bevor er sie als Schlange dort gefunden und Cuberos genannt hatte! Und diese Auftraggeber waren niemand anderes als Kinanas Eltern! Die, die sein Dorf den Dienern von Zeref verkauft haben. Die, die den Tod seiner Mutter auf dem Gewissen haben. Die… die, die Kinana in eine Schlange haben verwandeln lassen. Cobra fiel auf die Knie. Das war einfach zu viel Information an einem Tag. Kinana wurde gemeinsam mit Luna entführt, er war gekommen um die beiden zu retten und nun erfuhr er, wer genau die Auftraggeber waren und er erinnerte sich seit langem wieder an den jüngsten Jahren seiner Kindheit. Wütend schlug Cobra mit der Faust so fest auf dem steinigen Boden, dass dieser auf der Stelle einen breiten Riss bekam. Haben diese Personen keine Ahnung, wie viel Kinana und er durchmachen mussten? Wie viele Leben zerstört wurden, als sie das Dorf an den Dienern Zerefs verkauft hatten?

Wütend sprang Cobra auf und gab einen so starken Schlag in die Tür, sodass diese aus ihrem Rahmen flog.

**xxx**

Erschrocken drehte sich Kinana zur Tür um, die gerade in hohen Bogen durch das Zimmer flog. Instinktiv presste sie Luna etwas fester gegen ihre Brust. Die Katze hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn und wimmerte leise. Diese Wunde hatte sie bekommen, als sie versucht hatte Kinana zu verteidigen und deren Mutter hatte ihr einen Schlag mit einem Holzstück auf dem Kopf gegeben. Die Lilahaarige hätte fast vor Freude aufgejauchzt, als sie die Person erkannte, die am Türrahmen stand. Er war tatsächlich gekommen. Ihre Eltern starrten diese Person auch an, aber aus einer Mischung von Wut, Fassungslosigkeit und auch Angst.

„Cobra", hauchte Kinana gleichzeitig als Luna freudig rief: „Cobra-Kun!"

„Wer bist du?", fragte Kinanas Vater mit grollender Stimme.

„Erik", erwiderte der Giftdragonslayer in der gleichen Tonlage. Der Schrecken, den die beiden Aristokraten gerade fühlten, konnte man gut in ihrem Blick sehen. Beide zitterten auch noch wie Espenlaub und wurden unheimlich bleich. Kinana hingegen rannte zu ihrem Freund und Luna flog zielstrebig auf die Schulter ihres Partners.

„Wie kann es sein? Du solltest doch tot sein!", schrie die Mutter entsetzt.

„Vielleicht. Aber das bin ich nicht", knurrte Cobra wütend. Die Eltern sahen sich eine Weile an. Bevor der Vater mit einem bösen Lächeln deklamierte: „Dann werden wir halt eure beider Existenzen auslöschen. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber meine Frau und ich haben in den letzten Jahren eine mächtige Magie gelernt, die uns dabei helfen wird, all unsere Probleme in einem Schlag zu beseitigen. Gegen die ihr habt keine Chance. Messalina, bist du bereit?"

„Natürlich Edgar. Take-Over: Harpy-Soul!"

Unter den schockgeweiteten Augen der Magier von Fairy Tail ergraute die Haut der beiden Aristokraten und ihre Nasen verwandelten sich in hässliche gekrümmte Schnäbel. Ihre Haare wurden pechschwarz, auf ihrem Rücken wuchsen riesige schwarze Flügel, ihre Kleider zerrissen sich und fielen in unzählige Stücke zu Boden. Doch am schlimmsten waren ihre Beine. Sie überzogen sich mit den hässlichsten schwarzen Federn die es je gab, an ihren Füssen wuchsen elend lange Vogelkrallen. In einem Schlag mit den Wimpern hatten sich Edgar und Messalina in den hässlichsten und furchterregendsten Kreaturen verwandelt, die es je gab. Langsam schritten diese Wesen auf die drei Magier zu.

„Sie haben komplett ihren Verstand verloren", hauchte Luna erschrocken, wobei ihre Kameraden zustimmend nickten.

Kinana machte sich bereit für eine ihrer Schlangenverwandlungen, doch Cobra hielt sie zurück. Er schien nicht ganz so erschrocken zu sein. Er gab Luna noch ein Zeichen, diese nickte und flog aus dem Salon, nachdem sie ihm noch eingeschärft hatte, aufzupassen.

„Lass mich das erledigen", sagte er bestimmt.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber. Harpyien sind starke Wesen. Aber gegen Drachen haben sie keine Chancen, da sind sie wehrlos. Ich kann es in wenigen Sekunden erledigen. Doch dafür brauche ich eine gute Ladung Gift."

Kinana starrte ihren Drachen entsetzt an. Er wollte doch nicht…

„Du musst keine Angst haben, ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Eine Harpyie kann man nicht so leicht töten. Ich würde es zwar gerne tun, aber damit wäre ich nicht besser als die beiden. Nun mach schon!"

Kinana nickte zögernd und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sofort liess sie all ihr Gift in Cobra strömen. Sie spürte, wie er immer stärker wurde und sich mehr und mehr anspannte. Ihre Eltern hatten aufgehört sich zu nähern und starrten die beiden erstaunt an. Doch die Lilahaarige achtete nicht darauf. Sie konzentrierte einfach darauf, dass der Dragonslayer genug Gift bekam, und sie genoss noch nebenbei seine Nähe und seine rauen Lippen, die ihre hungrig und besitzergreifend kosteten.

Schliesslich liess Cobra von ihr los und schubste sie in eine Ecke, bevor er sich den beiden Harpyien zuwandte.

„Brüllen des Giftdrachen!"

Ohne sie näher kommen zu lassen liess er seine Atemattacke auf die beiden los. Eine rote Giftwolke fühlte den Raum. Kinana schloss eine Weile lang die Augen. Auch wenn ihre Eltern sie umbringen wollten, so hatte sie trotzdem ein bisschen Mitleid. Als sie sich wieder getraute die Augen zu öffnen, war die Giftwolke verschwunden. Ihre Eltern lagen auf dem Boden. Sie machten grosse, glasige Augen und die Zunge hing aus ihrem Mund raus. Aber das Gift schien ihnen keine so grossen Schäden gemacht zu haben. Ohne es zu wollen atmete Kinana erleichtert auf. Dann wendete sie sich Cobra zu. Er war auf die Knie gefallen und starrte mit einem neutralen Blick auf die reglosen Körper. Es war ihm irgendwie anzusehen, dass er die beiden lieber umgebracht hätte. Aber seine Vernunft und sein Herz hatten doch die Oberhand genommen. Fairy Tail tat ihm wirklich gut. Langsam näherte sich Kinana und nahm Cobra in die Arme. Dieser presste sie fest gegen seine Brust. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie einfach und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Bis Cobra schliesslich die Stille brach: „Sie werden keine grosse Schäden von meinem Gift abbekommen. Aber es war genug, damit sie den Rest ihres Lebens in einer Psychiatrie verbringen. Es tut mir leid, es sind ja trotz allem deine Eltern."

„Ja, aber sie haben mich nie geliebt. Es schmerzt mich zwar, dass sie mich so gehasst haben. Aber ich habe ja schon eine Familie, die mich liebt."

Cobra sah ihr tief in die Augen und strahlte sie an. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Doch kurz bevor sie ihre Lippen versiegeln konnten, hörten sie Schritte die sich näherten und drei bekannte Stimmen.

„Eine Burg einzunehmen ist männlich!"

„Wie oft wirst du dies noch sagen, du idiotischer Muskelprotz?"

„Hört auf zu streiten, es ist nicht der richtige Moment dafür, verdammt!"

„Ach hör doch den Chef zu spielen, du Möchtegern-Fee!"

„Wie bitte? Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Möchtegern-Fee! Möchtegern-Fee!

„Zwei streitende Frauen sind männlich!"

„Ach halt die Klappe, du Hornochse!"

„Klappe halten ist nicht männlich!"

„Aber weiblich? Das ist frauenfeindlich!"

„Ausnahmsweise hat Evergreen mal Recht!"

„Wie heisst das, ausnahmsweise?"

„Männlich!"

Im selben Augenblick flog Luna hocherfreut durch die Tür und rief lachend: „Ratet mal, wer gerade gekommen ist."

Gleich hinter ihr traten Erza, Evergreen und Elfman stürmisch in den Salon, wo sie verdutzt stehen blieben. Hinter ihnen trottete eine runzelige alte Frau hinein, eine Strickarbeit in der Hand. Sie liess ihren Blick gelassen durch den Raum schweifen, der an Cobra und Kinana hängen blieb. Als sie die beiden sah, lächelte sie glücklich. Kinana stockte, als sie die Augenfarbe der Frau sah. Dunkelblau. Genau das gleiche Dunkelblau wie die von Cobra. Vorsichtig linste sie zu ihrem Freund. Auch er schien über diese Tatsache überrascht zu sein. Doch plötzlich schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern und lächelte. Kinana beschloss deshalb die Frau genau anzusehen. Verschwommene Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit kamen ihr jedoch in Erinnerung. Oh, Mavis! Diese alte Frau… war doch ihre Amme gewesen! Und sie war ausserdem Cobras Tante! Fujita! Tränen flossen ihre blassen Wangen runter. Kinana rannte zur Frau und nahm sie schluchzend in ihre Arme. Sie spürte, wie Fujitas knochige Finger ihr durchs Haar strichen. Cobra gesellte sich zu ihnen und nun lagen sich alle drei vor Freude weinend in die Arme. Luna seufzte dabei ein: „Wie romanisch…"

„Ähm… ich möchte dieses Wiedersehen ungern unterbrechen, aber was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?", rief Evergreen, taktlos wie immer. Elfman und Erza waren zu fest gerührt, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Kinana lächelte und sagte: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber zuerst müssen wir die beiden auf dem Boden so schnell wie möglich in ein Spital und nachher in einer Psychiatrie bringen."

**xxx**

Am nächsten Tag, gegen Abend, war Kinana alleine in einem heissen Frauenbad. Sie hatte sich unauffällig von Erza und Evergreen entfernt. Die beiden haben sich wieder über den Feentitel von Fairy Tail gestritten und die Lilahaarige wollte den beiden dabei nicht stören.

Das angenehme heisse Wasser geniessend dachte Kinana über das gestrige Erlebnis nach. Es war schon merkwürdig gewesen, sich an den ersten Jahren ihrer Kindheit so abrupt zu erinnern. Als sie unter ihrer Amnesie gelitten hatte, stellte sie sich immer eine liebende Familie vor, wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Doch die Eltern, die sie wieder kennen gelernt hatten, hatten nichts mit den perfekten Eltern aus Kinderbüchern zu tun. Eher schienen sie aus einem Thriller oder einem Horrorbuch entsprungen zu sein, wenn man ihre furchteinflössende Magie zählte. Doch die ganze Sache hatte doch noch gute Seiten. Kinana hatte sich endlich erinnert, dass sie mit Cobra schon seit ihren jüngsten Jahren diese geheimnisvolle und unzerstörerische Verbindung hatte. Zur Krönung hatte sie auch ihre geliebte Amme und gleichzeitig Cobras Tante wiedergesehen. Den ganzen heutigen Tag hatten sie zusammen verbracht und sich gegenseitig die eigenen Lebensgeschichten erzählt. Fujita hatte sie beiden gebeten, sie so oft wie möglich besuchen zu kommen, was Cobra und Kinana mit Freude akzeptiert hatten.

Die Lilahaarige seufzte auf und liess sich noch tiefer in das heisse Wasser gleiten. Morgen würden sie zurück nach Fairy Tail gehen und sich von Fujita verabschieden. Am liebsten würde Kinana noch länger bleiben, aber das war nicht möglich.

„Das nenne ich mal einen schönen Anblick", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand Cobra, nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet, das um seine Hüften geschlungen war. Er grinste sie pervers an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Vollidiot, das ist ein Frauenbad", zischte Kinana, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie sich nicht daran hindern, seinen nackten und muskulösen Oberkörper zu bewundern. Wie toll er doch aussah.

„Nein, für heute Abend ist es ein gemischtes Bad", erwiderte Cobra und setzte sich auf dem Beckenrand.

„Solltest du nicht bei Elfman sein?", fragte die Lilahaarige leise. Der Giftdragonslayer grinste sie jedoch weiter an und strich ihr durch das nasse Haar. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob es am heissen Wasser lag oder an der Tatsache, dass sie gerade alleine in diesem Bad waren.

„Naja, dass heisse Wasser scheint sehr erschöpfend für den Mann zu sein. Jedenfalls ist er bald in sein Zimmer zurückgegangen. Also habe ich davon profitiert", antwortete er schliesslich, leise lachend.

„Von was profitiert?", fragte Kinana überrascht.

„Wie soll ich das sagen? Weisst du, ich habe vor kurzem erfahren, dass man die Bäder hier abends reservieren kann. Allerdings höchstens für zwei Personen und es ist wirklich verdammt teuer. Doch Tante Fujita scheint eine gute Pension zu bekommen. Jedenfalls hat sie für heute Abend für uns beide reserviert. Sie meinte, richtige Zweisamkeit würde uns nicht schaden, nach alldem was wir gestern erlebt und erfahren haben. Aber ich denke, sie wollte dies uns einfach schenken, da sie uns in unserer Kindheit nicht verwöhnen konnte", meinte Cobra gelassen, bevor er sein Badetuch wegriss und neben seiner Freundin ins heisse Wasser gleitete. Kinana wurde augenblicklich noch röter als Erzas Haarfarbe. Doch gleichzeitig konnte sie über Fujitas Verhalten nur leicht lächeln. So hatte sie ihre ehemalige Amme kennen gelernt.

Diese alte Frau blieb in jeder Situation standhaft und ruhig, wobei sie immer ein gutes Buch oder eine Strickarbeit zur Hand hatte. Zudem schaffte sie es selbst den Muskelprotzen ihre Meinung zu sagen und diese auch gründlich einzuschüchtern. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Cobra geradezu befohlen, zu diesem Abend mit Kinana zu gehen. Vielen Dank, Fujita. Sie wusste, wie man Kinder glücklich machte und verwöhnte, selbst wenn diese eigentlich schon gross waren.

Cobras Lippen, die ihren Hals entlang küssten, rissen Kinana aus ihren Gedanken. Wohlig seufzend liess sich das zierliche Mädchen diese Berührungen über sich ergehen und wartete, bis er von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriff. Was auch nicht lange dauerte, er plünderte ihren Mund regelrecht aus. Das würde ein angenehmer Abend werden.


End file.
